


To Build a world (prompt/story Idea)

by Simys



Category: Avengers, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Abandoned To Be Rewritten!!!, BAMF Avengers, BAMF Loki, Gen, Louis kids, Odin's A+ Parenting, mama bear loki, world building
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 13:21:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1186878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simys/pseuds/Simys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Loki didn't stop his concerning worlds for his children with<br/>Hela....</p><p>The real reason behind the attack on Asgard and Earth.</p><p>I desided to fill my own prompt,<br/>Here: http://archiveofourown.org/works/1908795/chapters/4117338</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Build a world (prompt/story Idea)

**Author's Note:**

> As anyone who has read any of my other works will know I stick largely to poetry,  
> But as they say when the bunny bites....
> 
> This is far outside of my comfort zone so any comments would be lovely. But please keep it kind 
> 
> Also English is not my go to from day to day so as always please be gentile.

It was cold that was his first thought, so cold he could hardly think, his fingers shook in the bitter wind and the skin begins to turn blue before he can stop it but that doesn't matter now, not when he is so close, so close he can feel it...

When the Tesseract was turned off and the army fell it became clear that something was wrong with the picture before them, For one thing there where no bodies not even a dog or cat let alone a human or bug monster from outer space, they where just gone it was spookie as stark put it and there was no explanation in sight...

As the hulk was fading away and Banner was easing back his last thought was of where the "puny god" had gone now...

Steve.

Steve was briefly put off but he didn't let it stop him from doing his job he gathered the returning people and put them to work clearing rubble and looking for wounded, as the day wore on it was soon apparent that there where none. And as the light was fading he mad his way back to Stark tower to meet with the rest of the avengers and discuss the days events and the plan of action for finding Loki again it would seem that his plan was far more complex and layered then they had thought, It was going to be a long night.

 

Tony.

He was nearly vibrating in place with unspent energy, he was thinking a mile a minute, he was going over everything that he had seen, herd, and assumed about Loki"s plan in the last two days and was berating  himself for a fool for not seeing that the Loki situation was textbook supervilon from start to finish and one thing you could be sure about Loki he was not textbook anything.

 

Clint.

Clint was pissed, there was no two ways about it he had been had, Twice! once when he was taken over by Loki's staff and now as it was reveled that the alien invasion was a Hokes, a sham, a distraction, a Lie!  what Loki's real plan was is now any one's guess and it was passed time to get to the bottom of this, Thor had better have some answers or he was going to shoot something and it would most likely be Thor.

 

Bruce. 

As Bruce was caming to his first thought was ow, after that it became more clear that something had gone down when the Hulk was out to play, what with the damage all around him and the Avengers looking down at him waiting for him to wake up, it was a bit shocking really, to wake up like that, with people looking at him with concern instead of fear or hatred, he allowed a small pang of regret to pass his thoughts and then pulled himself up, by the looks of things his day was not over yet.

 

Natasha.

when the wormhole closed and Tony was alive she allowed herself a moment to just calm her breathing before she had to look into clean up and dealing with Loki again, in truth her she was still reeling from there last encounter on the the Helicarrier,and she was enjoying a moments peace when she realised what was wrong and began to run leaving the professor to fend for himself but not to worred about that, first she had to get to the others and soon, because from her vintage point she could see what they could not and time was running out.

 

Thor.

It would be unkind to say that Thor spared no thought for his brother, he thought about his brother a good deal, but it would be wrong to say that he truly understood what it went to be a brother to another being to Thor a brother was just an extension of himself and the moment that that was tasted or tried he became unhappy and angry he began to question his brothers motives and doubt his words, It was so, that as he made his way to his comrades he thought little of his brothers true intentions and instead dowelled on this new betrayal to his understanding of the real man his brother was and the man he had become.

 

 

Agent Coulson.

 

Phil was in bed and he hurt, his head, middle, and back they all hurt but he was still sitting up and watching his team fight off an invasion, and yes it was his team that was a fact, without him there would be no Avenger, oh for sure there would have been somthing, there would have been a bunch of fighters, hero's, and spy's running around not talking and stepping all over the others feet, it would have been a disaster, as it was it came close, but what had Phil really interested was this new look at Loki and despite what everyone was thinking this new ploy opened up a whole new look into the Gods values,

no one had died practically no one was hurt and the invasion was fake, the real question now was what purpose did it serve to Loki, this farce of am army and the fake battle that left no dead, just what was he really after hear on earth....

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 

Loki.

he searched the depths of the earths oceans and seas it was only a matter of time before the army of illusions was defeated and Thor discovered his real quest, he was so close he could almost see, In his head he had a place all ready for his son his little  Jörmungandr a world of nothing but water for his son to rule without the fear of discovery that had grown so strong in the years that the humans had grown so advanced and so curios the time had come for his son to have a new home where no one would ever look  for him or do him harm away out of Odin forever...

'It had all started with Hel,  
The tiny spark of hope the chance to provide for his children as he had failed to do in the passed, for her he concurred a realm to rule as its queen,  
It is doubtful he can manage the same for all his children but the path has opened the light of hope shines through and he must do what he can.

  
Discretion is everything, his plans must not come to light or all is lost lest the All father come to know of and counter his endeavors,  
Fenrir and Sleipnir must be last and at one after the other in quick succession preferably together for one vanishing would spread the light of suspicion, he had hopped to lay the ground work for there escape well he sat as king but he allowed the chance to slip through his fingers with his hastefully and rashly made decision to distract Thor and the warriors three and his plan was abandoned.

  
His fall and subsequent capture by the Other has opened another path to him, the path to Midgard and his middle sons prison, with wit and cunning as befitted his name he concocted a deal for a water world with only one small island and no accountable use for mining, or planting, as such it had little value to the other realms and was largely ignored but it would be perfect for his little son,  
All he had to do was open a portal to Midgard stage an invasion and lead the Others army to victory, however the Other was not aware of his skill with contracts and loopholes, there was no word of letting his army in through the portal just opining it and leading them to victory and victory is a flexible term especially when the contract is only of spoken word with plenty of room for interpretation.

  
All he needed was a way to get his young son off of Midgard and there with the All father non the wiser.

And so the invasion of Midgard began and the whole time that his illustrious double is wrecking havoc he is papring some of the most complex magic he Has ever wrought under the seas of Midgard, A portal large enough to allow is son to pass yet small enough to not gain notes the all seeing and pull his concentration from the grate portal over Manhattan, to pass under the gaze of the all seeing gate keeper is harder sad then done but he has made such a practice of it has become practically instantaneous now with out needing conscience thought, he would be far to caught up with the far bigger worm hole pouring forth an army to be bothered with his little one far under the sea.'

**Author's Note:**

> Work inspired by this one: Building a world for our children Rewrite  
> by Simys http://archiveofourown.org/works/1908795

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Building a world for our children](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1908795) by [Simys](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simys/pseuds/Simys)




End file.
